


when you move, I move

by beeetle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dom Catra (She-Ra), Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Adora (She-Ra), adora refuses to admit she is a bottom, catra knows how wrong she is, no beta we die like men, so she makes adora take care of herself, then calls her a good girl and fucks her, this is sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeetle/pseuds/beeetle
Summary: Adora insists that she’s not a bottom. Catra, never one to back down from a challenge, proves her wrong.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 247





	when you move, I move

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this fic was F I L T H. I'm sure that gives you all you need to know.

The first time that Catra had ever called Adora ‘princess’, it had been as a joke. It had been a few months after the war had ended, the late morning sunlight kissing their skin as they lazed around in their shared bed. Adora, ever vigilant, had dragged herself from the warmth of the covers, reminding Catra they had a meeting with Glimmer and Bow that they  _ really _ shouldn’t miss, regardless of how much they wanted to. When Adora threw the covers off a grumbling Catra, the words slipped out in a raspy drawl.

“Alright, I’m getting up. Stars, you’re so bossy this morning, _ princess _ .”

Adora’s entire demeanour changed in a split second, eyes that were once set in playful determination now blown wide with a softness she had never seen before. Catra’s voice always affected Adora. The feline knew that, the blonde had admitted it to her more than a few times, but Adora’s reactions had never been this intense over such a simple thing. Catra was definitely awake now. Propping herself up on her elbow, she eyed her girlfriend with a cautious curiosity, seeing her pupils blown wide.

“Adora? Are you alright?” she asked, watching the blonde blink twice and snapping back from wherever she had gone, a bright blush spreading down Adora’s neck.

“Y-Yeah! Just peachy, I just- uhm- I’mgonnagoshowerokiebye!”

Before Catra could give any kind of protest, Adora bolted out of the room into their shared bathroom.

  
  


By the time Adora had finished her shower, she looked oddly relieved. Fully dressed and any trace of a blush gone, she pressed a kiss to Catra’s cheek and dragged her to the meeting without a second mention of what had happened earlier.

It could have been the morning voice, but that didn’t make any sense; the raspiness was there every time she woke up, and she had never seen Adora react like that. Maybe she was already worked up? Again, that didn’t make sense; every emotion that passed over Adora’s face was a language Catra was fluent in, and there wasn’t a single hint of lust up until that moment. 

Then it clicked.

_ Princess. _

Catra had to stifle her laughter through a bite to her bottom lip, the irony of the situation almost knocking off of her feet. Her Adora, the mighty She-Ra and saviour of the known universe, was referred to as a Princess on almost a daily basis, considering Princess of Power was technically her title (regardless of how dumb Catra thought it sounded). But  _ princess _ uttered by Catra could quite possibly make Adora putty in her hands. 

Catra didn’t even pay attention to the meeting that day. She was a little preoccupied deciding  _ exactly _ how she was going to test her new found theory.

-

The opportunity presented itself later that night.

Adora had climbed into their bed, tucking herself underneath Catra’s chin and slinging an arm over her fur covered stomach as Catra lifted the sheets up to cover their hips. Her hand then moved to softly trace the curve of Adora’s spine, the blonde humming against her neck at the touch.

“Sore?” Catra asked in a whisper, Adora nodding against her neck.

“I may have gone a little too hard in training today,” she admitted. Catra was not surprised. The war was still fresh in their minds, the scars it left still raw, and Adora had been raised to be nothing if not the perfect soldier. And of course, Adora was never the best at taking care of herself.

  
  


“You know, you deserve to actually take a break,” she started, pressing a soft kiss to Adora’s forehead.

“But there’s still so much that needs to get done,” Adora argued. “Towns need to be rebuilt, people need to be rehomed, there are still clones that need to be-”

“Adora, stop.”

Adora fell silent, eyes wide and watching Catra shift herself to lay beside her on her side, eyes level.

“The world isn’t going to fall down if you’re not holding it up,” she started, pressing a soft kiss to Adora’s cheek. “You _ need _ to take a break. Hell, if you took the same approach to life as you do to sex every now and again, it might help.”

Adora furrowed her eyebrows, confused. Catra rolled her eyes before letting slip a slight smirk, the double meaning clear as day in her words.

“Lay back and let yourself be taken care of.”

Adora’s face glowed red. Between the low purr of Catra’s voice, and the situation was implying, who could blame her for getting a little embarrassed? They had been intimate before, obviously. There’s only so long the pair could stand to wait after hiding their love from each other for years. On their first few trysts, Adora would often initiate, letting every sound that fell from Catra’s mouth guide her to bring her lover to pleasure, and wouldn’t ever let Catra touch her first. Recently, however, Adora had changed her tone. While she would still often get the ball rolling, she welcomed Catra’s touch eagerly, slowly learning to surrender her control and let her lover bring her over the brink before returning the favour. 

But that didn’t mean she was a bottom.

“Shut up!” Adora responded with a chuckle, playfully pushing Catra away by her shoulder. “You make it sound like I just lay there and do nothing.”

"You and I both know you're too stubborn for that," she purred, pulling the blonde forward by her hips to press a heated kiss to Adora's jaw. "But I think you'd like that, wouldn't you,  _ princess _ ?"

  
  


The reaction was instant. Adora's shaky breath flew straight into Catra’s perked ear, her hips bucking under Catra’s palms and the feline couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh,  _ wow _ ,” she purred, pressing Adora’s body flush to hers and savouring the whine that escaped the blonde. “You like me calling you that?”

Adora nodded furiously against Catra’s cheek, getting a ‘tut tut tut’ in return.

“Use your words, baby.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” the warrior whined, fighting to keep her hips still as Catra’s palms moved to cup her rear. 

“Good girl,” she praised. Pressing another searing kiss to Adora’s jaw, a gentle push rolling the blonde onto her back, Catra’s predatory figure looming over her. As Adora leant up to kiss her, Catra pulled out of reach, a soft smirk on her lips.

“Now, if you want me to touch you,” Catra purred, straddling her hips. “You’re going to need to do something for me.”

“Anything,” the blonde breathed, hands falling to Catra’s hips and squeezing lightly when her lover didn’t push her hands away. “Anything you want.”

“Take a break.”

Adora furrowed her eyebrows, sitting herself and Catra upright.

“What?”

Catra didn’t budge, simply slinging her arms around Adora’s shoulders as her girlfriend did the same to her hips.

“I’m serious,” she started. “For the whole day tomorrow, I want you to take it easy. And I’ll be making sure that you do.”   
  
“How are you going to do that?”

Where Catra expected resistance, she found intrigue. She let slip a tiny smile, pressing a kiss to Adora’s forehead.

“If you want to train, you’ll be training with me,” Catra began. “And if I think you’re going too hard, I’ll tell you to stop. If anything asks you to do something more than just a simple task, you tell them no. And you’ll need to eat every time you’re hungry.”

Adora went silent for a moment, eyes falling to Catra’s collarbones. The feline watched her expression carefully, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“If this is too much, we don’t have to do any of this.”

Adora looked up, wide blue eyes soft and looking into hers, shaking her head.

“You don’t want to?”

“N-No, I do!” Adora hurriedly replied, surging forward to capture Catra’s lips in a quick peck. “I w-want to at least try it.”

“Do you remember your words?” Catra asked, receiving a nod right away in response.

“Blue to go, yellow to slow down, red to stop.”

“Good girl,” she praised, kissing Adora’s cheek and feeling the blonde keen under her words and her touch. Cradling both of her cheeks in her palms, Catra brought Adora into a slow kiss, moaning into it as Adora immediately tried to deepen it, parting her lips to welcome her tongue. 

“Stars, I can smell how wet you are,” she breathed against the blonde’s lips. “But you need to be patient for me. I’m not going to touch you until you’ve shown me you can be a good girl, okay?”

Adora whined into their next kiss, but Catra could feel the tension in her body soften as her kisses slowed and softened. Pulling away, Adora buried her face in the crook of Catra’s neck, strong arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Love you,” she mumbled into the skin, and Catra couldn’t fight her smile.

“I love you too, dummy.”

After a small infinity of gentle kisses and soft touches, the two managed to drag themselves under the covers and laid together with limbs intertwined, the faint hum of excitement of what tomorrow would bring buzzing in their chests.

-

In the few months Adora had  _ finally _ been able to call Catra her girlfriend, she had gotten used to the subtle yet sweet pet names Catra would use for her. ‘Dummy’ was the one Catra used most, especially around their friends. ‘Baby’ left her lips when they made love, or whenever they were alone. But now Adora had tasted the forbidden fruit, and she had waited all day to hear it again.

When the day at Brightmoon had come to a close, Catra told Bow and Glimmer the pair needed an early night and gave them an excuse that Adora didn’t pay attention to. The walk back to their room soon became a run once they were out of sight. When the door came into view, Catra slowed back into a walk. Adora, already panting and at the door, stood and watched her girlfriend’s hips swing, taking her sweet time walking towards their room. Even now, she was still making Adora wait.

Adora bit down on her bottom lip, hoping the pain would distract from the burning between her legs. Catra had been touching her  _ all day _ . Heated kisses every time they could catch a moment alone, the hand on the small of her back threatening to sink lower, Catra leaning closer than necessary to ask her anything, and letting the warm breath run over her skin. If she had to wait one more second, Adora was going to lose her mind.

“Patience,” Catra hummed once she was within earshot, stealing a kiss that was much too short before opening their bedroom door and entering. But even Catra’s facade didn’t last long. The second Adora was through the threshold, Catra closed and locked the door behind them. 

Before Adora had time to react, Catra pinned Adora against the door, hips trapped by the feline’s and her wrists caught above her head by Catra’s palms.

“You were so good for me today,” she breathed against Adora’s neck between searing kisses and gentle scrapes of teeth across the skin. “Such a  _ good girl _ .”

  
  


Adora’s head lolled back against the door, her hips bucking forward searching for any kind of relief. Her voice was reduced to whimpers, and Catra laughed against her neck.

“So needy already,” she purred against her collarbone. Her fangs scraped across the skin, Catra’s biting and sucking drawing quiet moans from Adora’s lips. She released Adora’s hands, dropping to her knees and toying with the waistband of Adora’s pants. Stars, she wanted to touch Catra so  _ bad _ , run her hands through her hair, play with her ears, keep her pressed against where Adora needed her lips most. The second she lifted her hands, Catra looked up.

“Keep your hands on the wall, baby,” she hummed, leaning away slightly. “Be good for me.” 

Adora fought to keep her hips still, especially with Catra on her knees smirking up at her like  _ that _ . Releasing a shaky breath, Adora straightened her posture and pressed her wrists back against the door.

“Good girl,” Catra praised, tugging down her pants and helping Adora kick them off. She pressed another kiss to the front of her thigh, beginning to dot them across the bottom of her abs and the hem of her underwear. “What’s your colour, baby?”

“B-Blue,” Adora breathed, strong arms tensing with her wrists still firmly pressed to the door behind her. “C-Catra, please.”

“Please, what?” Catra purred, fingers tucked into the waistband.

“Please,  _ touch me _ .”

Catra’s devilish grin looked back at her, tugging the remaining garment down and attaching her lips to Adora’s swollen clit.

Adora didn’t have the restraint to keep quiet, her hips grinding against Catra’s face as her tongue collected the wetness already forming. Her bucking fell into rhythm with Catra’s strokes, one of her hands grabbing Adora’s knee and hoisting it onto her shoulder and changing the angle. The burning between her legs only grew, electricity sparking out from every part of her skin that Catra touched, and Adora’s mind drowned in the desire to be  _ good _ .

“A-Add a finger,” she breathed, seeing Catra’s mismatched eyes look up. Instead of responding, Catra simply raised her eyebrows.  _ Use your manners _ , it meant.  _ Be a good girl. _

“C-Catra, please-  _ unh _ , p-please add a finger,” she gasped, trying to keep the pace of her hips as Catra’s tongue slowed. “N-Need you, need you to fuck me-  _ ahh _ , Catra-”

The feline’s lips move to press gentle kisses along her inner thigh, two fingers leisurely tracing in between her folds.

“You’re so wet for me, Adora,” Catra breathed. “Who’s got you this worked up?”

“Y-You,” Adora whispered, following Catra’s fingers with her hips and fighting to keep her hands on the door.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you,  _ princess. _ ”

“ _ You! _ ” Adora cried, not even caring that whoever was on this wing of the castle would have heard her.

“Good girl,” Catra drawled, smirking, slowly easing in two fingers and drinking in the moan Adora gave. Her eyes were trained on the heave of Adora’s chest and the way her eyebrows cinched together, her lips pressing feathery kisses along the skin of Adora’s strong thigh.

“I’m gonna fuck you just like this,” she hummed against the skin, feeling Adora’s hips buck against her fingers, knuckles pressed to the bone. “Then I’m gonna use our toy and fuck you on our bed. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _ Yes,  _ C-Catra please,” Adora gasped. “P-Please, I’ll be good. I’ll be good for you.”

“Colour.”

“Blue, for fuck’s sake, please-”

Catra’s teeth attacked Adora’s thigh, her fingers beginning to set a blistering pace inside her. Filthy moans echoed through the entire room, cries of Catra’s name breaking through the haze. The strength of Adora’s hips almost knocked Catra over, but she stayed steady, speeding up her fingers and feeling Adora’s walls tighten around her. Gods, Adora was a vision. Blonde hair undone and falling over her face and shoulders, perfect breasts heaving with every breath she took to keep up, one strong leg trembling to hold herself upright as the other kept Catra’s face close to her core. The whole time, her wrists crossed over and pressed to the wall above her head. She was perfect, and it was Catra who made her like this.

“Oh stars,” Adora groaned, hips refusing to slow even as her breaths became heavier. “I’m so close, Catra please, please, _ please _ -”

“Come for me, princess,” Catra murmured, and instantly wetness flooded her fingers. A broken cry of Catra’s name bounced off the walls, Adora’s hips seeking any form of touch she could get. When her cries slowed into soft whimpers, she felt Adora’s leg shudder, and Catra immediately grasped her hip to hold her steady, setting down her raised leg and letting slow thrusts draw out Adora’s pleasure.

“Good girl, Adora,” she praised, drawing her fingers out and rising from her knees. “You can let your hands down now.”

Adora sighed in relief, her arms immediately wrapping around Catra’s waist and her forehead falling to rest on her shoulder.

“You alright?” the feline mumbled, letting out a breath when Adora nodded. “Do you wanna keep going? What’s your colour?”

“Yes, and blue,” the blonde whispered, taking a few deep breaths. “Just need a minute. Haven’t come that hard before.”

Catra pressed a kiss to Adora’s crown, one hand holding the small of her back, and taking as much of Adora’s weight as she would let her.

“Well, whenever you’re ready, I have some mess for you to clean up.”

Adora’s breath slowed, and if it weren’t for the soft pattern her thumbs she drew on her hips, Catra would have thought she had somehow managed to fall asleep standing up. Catra dotted soft kisses along any parts of her cheek, jaw and neck that she could reach without making Adora shift, keeping her close and ignoring the own burn between her legs.

Moments later, Adora slowly raised her head to look Catra in the eyes, pupils blown wide.

“I’m ready,” she whispered.

Catra’s grin grew, gently placing the fingers she used to fuck Adora against the blonde’s bottom lip.

“Clean up this mess you made.”

Wordlessly, Adora parted her lips and took the two fingers into her mouth, all the way down to the knuckle. Eyes never once parting from Catra’s, Adora bobbed her head back and forth, her tongue swirling around and in between the two fingers, collecting any trace of her taste left of her wetness. Catra removed her fingers, grabbing the back of Adora’s neck and pulling her into a blistering kiss. The two moans collided into the kiss, the flame that had briefly dulled growing brighter as hands desperately tugged and grabbed at each other’s bodies, eager for more.

“Strip,” Catra uttered between kisses. “You need to be good if you want me to fuck you.”

Adora whined into the kiss, parting for a second then grabbing the hem of her undershirt and swiftly pulling it over her head. Catra’s hands held and squeezed her rear, coaxing another moan from the blonde, who managed to undo her bra with trembling hands and cast it aside.

“Good girl,” she praised, kissing her once more. “Now, lay back on the bed for me. Get comfy, and wait.”

Adora, somehow, managed to still look adorable even in the midst of passion. Her bottom lip pouted slightly, she stole another peck before moving to their shared bed and flinging herself onto it. Dork.

Catra took her time following after her, discarding her clothes as she went. First the belt, then the leggings, followed by the leotard, with no underwear underneath. Adora’s expression was  _ priceless _ .

“You’re so gorgeous,” she breathed, and even amongst everything that was happening, Catra felt herself blush just a little.

“You clearly haven’t seen yourself right now,” Catra replied, moving to the chest at their bedside and retrieving the toy in question. She held the strap-on aloft so Adora could see better, smirking at the way Adora’s thighs clenched together.

“Touch yourself,” Catra purred. “I want you wet and ready for me by the time I have this on. Understood?”

“Y-Yes, Catra.”

“Good girl. Legs nice and wide so I can see.”

  
  


Adora, ever obedient, did exactly as Catra asked. While Catra adjusted the straps of the harness, she watched as Adora trailed her fingers up and down her slit, circling her clit even now and then, toned abs tensing as she bucked into the touch. Catra, her own core burning with anticipation, gently eased in the part of the toy designed for the wearer into herself. Biting back her moan, it wasn’t quiet enough for Adora to miss it, whimpering in response and speeding up her fingers.

“Slow down,” Catra instructed, securing the harness in place. “If anyone is making you come, it’s me.”

Adora nodded, slowing her hand significantly, eyes trained on Catra’s hands opening the bottle of lube. Of course Catra saw her do this, and of course she took her sweet time pouring the lube onto her fingers, spreading it slowly along the head and the length of the toy before discarding it.

“Good girl, princess,” Catra purred, kneeling on the bed and crawling towards Adora. “Keeping your legs spread for me? Listening to everything I say?”

The feline hovered over Adora, hands falling to rest on her chiseled thighs, teasing the head of the toy against the blonde’s folds.

“I think you deserve a reward.”

The sheer wetness of Adora allowed the head to slip inside incidentally, drawing a moan from the blonde, bucking into the length, half expecting Catra to withdraw. However, she didn’t. But Catra didn’t move any closer either.

Instead, she coaxed Adora’s lips into a slow kiss, tongues dancing together in the rhythm that only the two of them knew. Even as the kiss ended, their lips brushed over one anothers, foreheads and noses pressed together as Catra slowly eased the toy in.

“Good girl,” Catra breathed against Adora’s lips, giving her a quick peck. “You’re taking me so well, princess. I’m so proud of you.”

Adora smiled against her lips, breath hitching as the toy bottomed inside of her. Catra’s thumb gently toyed with her clit to help her adjust to the stretch, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“You alright?” she asked, smiling softly as Adora nodded in response.

“Colour?”

“Blue,” Adora mumbled against her lips. “Move, please.”

  
  


Even though Catra had been calling the shots tonight, this time she did as she was told. Wrapping Adora’s thighs around her waist, Catra leant down to coax her into a kiss and began to move her hips. The pace was slow at first, but Catra could practically taste how desperate she was. Moving her lips and teeth to Adora’s neck, Catra’s hips quickened and Adora’s moans only grew louder.

“Oh fuck- Catra!” she cried, head thrown back into the pillow. “H-Harder, please-”

A particularly hard thrust cut off Adora’s words with a moan, Catra’s pace slowing but her thrusts only becoming fiercer and harder, Adora’s hips thrusting up into them. Their hips slapped together in tandem, moans replaced by breathy whimpers.

“You feel so good,” Catra groaned against her neck. “So fucking wet, and all for me.”

“All yours,” Adora whimpered, hands clutching Catra’s back. “All for you- _ fuck!” _

Catra’s thrusts got sloppier, driving her hips forward wildly purely with the desire to make Adora come.

  
  


“C-Catra, I’m so close-  _ unh _ !”

Those few words sent Catra into a frenzy. 

“I’ve got you. Come for me, princess.”

Their hips slammed together in reckless abandon, and even through the toy she could feel the moment Adora came. Perfect blue hid behind clenched eyelids, her mouth parted in a perfect ‘O’ and moaning the sweetest sound Catra had ever heard. That coupled with the pure friction of the toy, made Catra fall off the edge right after her love.

Heads tucked into shoulders, the two lay together catching their breath. Seeing Adora’s neck riddled with bite marks and bruises, she lay a gentle kiss on each one of them.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you,” she mumbled, feeling rather than seeing Adora shake her head.

“Are you kidding?” Adora replied, breathless. “Catra, that was- wow.”

The feline smiled, bringing their lips together, the fire that once burned now a warmth kindling in their chests.

“You want me to pull out so I can grab us some water?”

Adora shook her head, wrapping her arms around the feline’s lithe torso and letting Catra lay her head on the blonde's chest.

“Not yet,” she whispered, kissing her crown. “Just stay with me for a minute?”

  
  


Catra, even when she had spent the entire day in control, could never say no to Adora.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! the next chapter of "this is me (trying)" will be uploaded over the next few days x


End file.
